stellarimpactfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
New and confused? We all were there. Read this article and start to own. Alternatively, you can also watch a video version. What is Stellar Impact? Stellar Impact is a MOBA in space. Unlike most MOBAs, you don't control some crazy dude with a sword, or bow or other puny little weapon; you command a spaceship with really big guns, thick armor and shields. Games of Stellar Impact pits two teams of players against each other. In conquest mode, the main objective is to destroy the enemy base or force them to surrender when they realise the futility of opposing your team's awesome teamwork and strategy. Battlefield mode drops you into an open arena where the objective is to destroy the opposing team, and/or complete various objectives on the maps. To cement your right to victory, you need to upgrade and customize your ship so that it fits your playing style like a glove. To do this, you purchase upgrades during the match via skill- and attribute-upgrades and outside of the match, via items as well as allocating which skills you bring with you on your quest for dominance. It isn't enough to be the biggest, baddest ship on the field if you don't work as a team, lose control of the map or get constantly harassed and destroyed in uneven match-ups. Like all MOBAs, communication and teamwork is a vital part of any satisfying victory. Every game you play, the ship type you are playing will gain experience and items. Once you have enough experience, your ship will advance to the next Mark level. This unlocks one additional skillpoint that you can spend in game and also gives you better drop rates for the all important items. The maximum level is currently Mark V. When starting out, keep in mind that while the in-game tutorial provides you with an excellent way to get your toes wet and to know how the game flows, you will make mistakes. You will plow head-first into that asteroid because you had your hands full trying to manage your position relative to your target and you forgot that huge rock was there. You will get frustrated when your opponents are seemingly able to dance around you and destroy you while you fumble around like a flat-footed drunken mule. Do not be afraid to ask for help and be sure to listen to your teammates. It takes time to learn and master Stellar Impact's unique take on the MOBA genre. I've played MOBAs before, what are the differences? Glad you asked, or maybe you didn't but here's the answer anyway: Positioning is key. More than any other MOBA, positioning in Stellar Impact will contribute the most to whether or not you win that engagement convincingly, or if you get totally humiliated and annihilated by a numerically inferior force. All damage is collision based. Even if you have that crippled little corvette targeted with all your guns, if another enemy ship puts themselves between your guns and your target, you will not hit your target. This feeds back into the key important difference of positioning, positioning and positioning. Map control isn't just about killing the creeps and pushing towers, victory involves taking and holding key locations on the map which contribute money and tech levels to your team. While on that point, individual levels do not exist in Stellar Impact. The tech level of a team/faction is the dictating factor to the level of your skills and upgrades. If the enemy faction is tech level 6, every single enemy ship is potentially packing level 6 upgrades and unlocks. There's no underlevelled runts or super-fed level 20 monsters when everyone else is scraping past level 11. It's all for one and one for all. Ship capabilities are a lot less certain. One particular corvette can be drastically different to another corvette based on the skills and items chosen as well as the upgrade focus of that player. Choose a ship On the left side of your screen is your shipselection. Every player has access to five basic ships. You can unlock additional ships via DLC. If you never played stellar impact before, its probably a good idea to choose a destroyer or a cruiser. Now click on the arrow below your shipname. In this screen, you can change skills and items. You most likely dont have any items. But you can change your skills. To do that, click on the button on the right. This opens the skillscreen. Every ship in stellar impact can choose every skill. However, notice that the skills are grouped together and that every group has a rank. For a cruiser, for example, it looks like this: We will talk more about this later. Right now it's enough to say that you should choose skills with a high rank. You can check out the builds section for more information. In short, for a cruiser you should take: Emergency repairs, Quantum leap, Forcefield, Countermeasures. For a destroyer you want: Missile, Torpedos, Quantum leap and scanner. Starting a game Once you found a game, click ready. You will find yourself on the ship selection screen. See this little "players" tab on the top that doesnt look at all like a button? Yeah, its a button. If you click it, you see what skills your team uses. In the game: the basics Once the game is started your team will split up. This should be communicated clearly. To move, press W once for cruise speed and twice for fullspeed. Rotate with the right mousebutton. Align your guns with the left mouse button. Fire with space. If you look at the minimap, you can see various objectives: techlab, planet, crystal and portal. Every team starts with an techlab and a planet. Those little green dots around it are turrets. The first thing you want to do in each game is to capture your own objectives. After that, its usually a good idea to get the portal as soon as possible. There are two main statistics that are of interest: command points and techlevel. The big blue bar on the top is your techlevel. The numbers to the side show you your current level. Higher techlevels unlock upgrades both for yourself and your whole faction. CP are used to upgrade attributes. You gain CP by capturing objectives and destroying minions or enemy players. The big number underneath your techlevel are your skillpoints. If you click this button you see the skill-upgrade screen. Here you can see why it is important to choose skills that your ship has a high rating in: the higher the rank, the sooner you can upgrade. Rank3-Skills can be upgraded at techlevel 3, 6 and 9. Rank2-Skills at 4,8 and 12. Strategy: how do you win? *Rule number 1: stay alive. If you die, the enemy gets cp and you are out of the battle for an increasing amount of time. Try to stay alive and keep your teammates alive as long as possible. *Rule number 2: win teamfights. If you do that, you have a temporary advantage, because the enemy has to respawn. You also get a lot of cp from that. You should use this advantage to... *Rule number 3: stay ahead in turretcount. As long as you have more turrets than your enemy, you are ahead. If you get the chance, push and focus down turrets. Where you do that depends on the map. As a general rule... *Rule number 4: get the planet first. Planets give you cp. Also the enemy. If you hold both planets you have a nice cp advantage. Especially if you get the advanced colonization upgrade. *Rule number 5: if you have a nice advantage push their base. First destroy turrets, then the shipyards, then the base. If turrets and the shipyard is down, make sure to fully upgrade your minions. This way, the enemy has to remain in their base and destroy the escort ships or they will bring the base down. Ok, I got the basics, how do I improve? The key to victory is communication. Get on teamspeak. Read up on builds and theory. There is also a fairly good video tutorial that you can watch here. Category:Gameplay Category:Guide